Sandra de Martin
Sandra de Martin is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the eldest daughter of Alisande and her second husband. However, only few people know that this is her destiny. She is silent, reserved and secretive. Sandra is classy, business-minded and far too much of a shrouded background and personality that no one may truly know what she is really like. She is a Neutral by choice, since she wants to avoid the whole conflict entirely, seeing as she has her own problems in life. Character 'Personality' Sandra is smart. Very very smart. She's super smart. Her intelligence is very logic-based. She can assume several possibilities and narrow down outcomes to almost every action. In fact, she's so intellectually brilliant, that she tends to get annoyed at other people, and speaks to everyone condescendingly. Sandra also holds most people to very low regard. She is often disappointed in most people and just really hates everyone. Sandra doesn't seem to like the fact that people are dynamic and unpredictable. This is why she prefers studying mathematics, because math is definite and "doesn't disappoint you." Even with Sandra's natural knack for trying to predict and analyze possibilities and how much she loves being right, she isn't fond of the idea of having a destiny. Sandra wants to experiment and try and predict, find the answers and the future for herself, without the constant need to look over her shoulder. She's amazing at acting, pretending, anything of the sort. How could she not, if she had ran away from her family more than three times? She tends to keep to herself quite too often, and even speaks to herself in a hushed tone. Though she usually projects the image of apathetic, she can actually be very emotional. It can be quite an invaluable asset for her actress-endeavors, especially when she is projecting as one with no empathy. Another thing about Sandra is that she is notorious for avoiding confrontation. It's kind of why she's been a runaway for so long. She tends to overthink possible situations, and to flee when she feels like things are going downhill. This branches into a more paranoid side of Sandra that she tries to bury along with all her scars. 'Appearance' Sandra is a vision in chocolate. She has brown curly locks and golden eyes. She is a dark complexion, to say the least. In a few stories, she's been mentioned to have paled a bit, or at least lost some warmth in her complexion. Due to her past, she has many marks, bruises and other such things that dot around her body. Though lots of them have healed over time, one hardly noticeable mark is on her left calf, which can only be seen when very very close to her. She got it when she jumped out a window like the bad-ass she tried to be. Fairy Tale - A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court 'How the Story Goes' A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court How Sandra Comes Into It Sandra's mother remarried after the original Yankee had left Camelot. She had a daughter, whom she named Valorie, after knights and stuff. Five years later, they had a son. Five years after the son's birth, he drowned in a lake and Sandra was held responsible (by her dad. Prick.) Since then, Sandra has been on the run. Relationships 'Family' It is very safe to say that Sandra is not even a kilometer close to her family. Alisande remarried after Merlin's magic alapalooza on Hank Morgan. Sandra's father, though he seemed to be able to provide a good life for his family, was terrible, jealous of the fact that his wife still held affection for her old flame. And since Alisande decided to put up with him, Sandra left. Sandra had a little brother. He was five years younger than her, and died seven years ago. He is one major reason as to why Sandra had decided to run away. She is running away and is trying to avoid any conversation about her past, her family and anything else about her. 'Friends' No one is particularly sure if Sandra is simply friends with Lance du Lac, or if they're really something more. If anything, Lance is the only person that she can be seen associating with. He's the only person she can tolerate, really. 'Pet' The only known pet of Sandra's is a chameleon named Heroic. However, various animal calls can be heard from her dorm room at night. According to those who know her, Sandra loves animals. (This is a call to the scene in the novel where Hank meets Sandy, as she asks him to save some pigs from peasant swineherds.) 'Romance' Funnily, she is destined to marry the Yankee. The two tend to act like an old divorced couple, which consists of teasing and offending each other constantly and avoiding each other at every turn of the road. Outfits Black and gold, because she's mysterious. Trivia *She once impersonated Wyneth Chesse on her Freedom Year. **No one knows why. *Her real name is Valorie Carteloise. Sandra is only her middle name. *Her birthday is January 27. *Her favorite food is caramel candy glass. *She makes an extended appearance and a large role in the story The Doomed Institution. Gallery Sandra de Martin Design Comm.png|art by Jade-the-Tiger!!! Sandra de Martin Design Comm.jpg|also by Jade, but with a background Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court